1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to exercise materials worn about a user's body and more specifically to an exertics suit which carries a dynamic load.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Increased stamina, strength and muscle development have been the primary goals of athletes through the ages.
Countless devices have been proposed for assisting athletes in the improvement of their strength, stamina and skills. Some devices have been employed for excerising particular muscles or muscle groups, and several of these devices have been proposed to be mounted to the user's body. Among such excercising apparatus were the familiar ankle weights. A proposed apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,261 for mounting weights to an athlete's body was attached to the front of the user's thigh.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,510 a composite exercise garment included a plurality of compartments which were loaded with a particulate weighting material such as sand, leadshot, steelshot or sawdust. The weight carried in the pockets represented a static rather than a dynamic type load which settled in each pocket and tended to interfere with the movements or balance of the user. In addition, it was cumbersome to change the weight amount carried in each pocket.